Mermaid Man
, |Ratings = : Everyone 10+ (E10+) |Platforms = PlayStation 2 GameCube GameBoy Advance Nintendo DS PSP Xbox 360 PlayStation 3 PC Mac Xbox }} Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy: The Video Game is a video game starring the Super Heroes, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Players must defeat villains and complete missions. Modes Story Mode (Fight Villains and Complete Missions) Multiplayer Mode (Home Console Versions Only, either 2 Heroes or 1 Hero or one villain. Survival Mode (Fight as many villains as you can before you are defeated) Online (Not included on Game Boy and GameCube Version) (Known as Multiplayer on DS and PSP) People will be split into 2 teams of heroes and villains. Up to 10 Players can play per game. Villain Mode: Your the villain. Destroy the town and defeat the super heroes! Villain Story Mode: Story Mode from the Villains point of view. Free Roam Mode: Fly through town. People will get captured through out time. You must defeat the villains when they come. Tower-Defense Mode: Help Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy defend the retirement home! Plot Villains have taken over Bikini Bottom! It's up to Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy to save the day! Playable Characters Mermaid Man Barnacle Boy Unlockable Characters The Quickster Miss Appear Captain Magma The Elastic Waistband Pi-Right Ponderer SpongeBob SquarePants (Playable from the start in Multiplayer Modes) Patrick Star (Playable from the Start in Multiplayer Modes) Squidward Tentacles (Playable from the Start in Multiplayer Modes) Sandy Cheeks (Playable from the Start in Multiplayer Modes) Non-Playable/Background Appearances The Chief (Helps you in the tutorial) Sheldon J. Plankton Gary Mr. Krabs Fish Pearl Villains/Bosses Man-Ray The Dirty Bubble Atomic Flounder Jumbo Shrimp Prawn Sinister Slug Barnacle Boy Playable Villain Mode Characters Jumbo Shrimp Prawn Sinister Slug Barnacle Boy (unlockable) Man-Ray Dirty Bubble Reception The Game has received mixed to mainly positive reviews. The GameCube, PS2 and XBOX versions were rated a 9.2 out of 10, a 91.34% and a A-. It was praised for it's Graphics,Gameplay and Online Mode but was slightly criticized for its multiplayer mode as reviewers called multiplayer mode sometimes confusing. The Game Boy version was given a 7.4 out of 10. 75.23% and a B-. It was praised for it's gameplay. But criticized for it's graphics and story length. The Xbox 360, PC, Mac and PS3 versions. Received a 9.0 out of 10, 91.12% and an A. It was praised for it's Gameplay,Graphics, and Online Mode and characters. But it was criticized once again for multiplayer mode. The PSP version has received an 8.9 out of 10. It was praised for the graphics, gameplay,and story but was criticized for the limits of features that were included on home console versions. The DS version has received a 7.2 out of 10. It was praised for Online Mode and gameplay, But was criticized for graphics and once again limits that were included in Home Console Versions. Trivia A Wii Version was planned but then cancelled. The game is rated E10+ for fantasy violence. Some pictures from SpongeBob episodes are used as Mission and Loading screens. Tutorial.jpg|The very beginning of a tutorial. Patricko.jpg|Playing as Patrick. Category:Video Games